Under Pressure
by Alicer
Summary: Ron is under pressure from Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindor boys to finally tell Hermione how he feels. She does find out, but not in the way anyone had expected.


Under Pressure

Hermione looked out the window at the view she had from her dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and she was stuck inside catching up on her Astronomy homework. With the beginning of the year prefect duties, Hermione had gotten pretty busy, and a little behind. She was starting to stress out.

She heard footsteps coming towards the room. Lavender and Parvati came in, with their usual fit of giggles. "Hi Hermione," they said as they entered the room.

"Hi," Hermione said with a small smile. As much as she liked her dormmates, she could find them quite distracting at times.

"So then," said Lavender, "Seamus gave me a rose, and bowed, and said 'for you, m'lady' and kissed my hand in front of everyone there! It was _so_ romantic." Hermione heard Parvati gasp. She rolled her eyes. She could never act as girly as either of them; much less have _that_ kind of conversation with anyone.

"What about you, Hermione?" Lavender said, turning to her. "How is Victor? Did you go on a romantic escape with him in Bulgaria this summer?" She and Parvati laughed.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "No, I didn't even go see him. There is nothing between us, you know."

"Sure, Hermione," said Parvati with a sly smile. "You were writing to him all of last year."

"I was, but we're just pen pals, that's all." She looked back down at her parchment and started working again.

Parvati turned to Lavender. "I think I know why she keeps writing to him."

"Why?" asked Lavender.

"Because," Parvati flashed her eyes towards Hermione, "she wants to make _someone_ jealous."

"WHAT?" Hermione jumped up from her desk. She turned a little red. "No...no, we're just pen pals--that's all. What's wrong with writing to someone now and again?" Right then she decided that enough was enough. She grabbed her stuff, shoved it in her book bag, and headed out of Gryffindor tower towards the library for some peace and quiet.

As she headed towards the library, she thought about what Parvati had said. It was a silly suggestion, but part of it was true. She wanted to keep in contact with Victor; let him know how school was going. But, for some reason, she has always tried to do it when Ron was around.

She got to the library and sat down. Since it was a nice day, most of the kids were outside and the library was fairly deserted. She thought about doing her homework outside as well, but then decided not to, because she'd probably end up watching Harry and Ron's Quidditch practice instead. _At least Harry is doing better, _she thought. Since Harry had been made Quidditch captain, it took his mind off of the terrible events that happened at the end of the last term. Right now, things were going pretty normal, for Hogwarts anyway. Every now and then, they would hear from the Order about their hunt for Voldemort, but as for now, nothing much was happening. Hermione hoped it would continue that way. She was glad for the break from terrible things.

She sighed. It was almost lunchtime, but Hermione decided she wasn't hungry. The conversation she has with Lavender and Parvati had left a strange feeling in her stomach.

Ron sat down at the lunch table with Harry and his fellow Gryffindor 6th years, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. All of them were complaining about their massive loads of homework they had to do.

"Seems like they give out more every year," said Dean while helping himself to a roll.

"Plus we have Quidditch practice today," groaned Ron. "But don't get me wrong, I'd much rather go to Quidditch practice than work on homework."

"I thought of some new Quidditch plays today," said Harry as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. "We'll work on them and then work on some of yours, Ron." Even though Harry was the official Quidditch captain, he and Ron acted like co-captains. They spent hours together going through Quidditch books and making up new plays.

Ron cranked his neck, looking around the great hall. "Hey, where's Hermione? How come she's not here yet?"

"She's probably in the library," said Harry. "She mentioned she was behind on her homework."

"Well, she can't miss lunch! Let's go get her!" Ron got up off the bench so fast that he lost his balance, tripped over the bench, and fell flat on his face with a loud _thud_.

There was laughter in the great hall as Harry and Neville rushed over to him to see if he was okay. As they helped him up, he started rubbing his nose. "I'm...okay..." he stammered. There was snickering from all around the great hall, and pointing coming from the Slytherin table.

Harry and Neville helped Ron back to his seat. Ron's ears were red. All of them, even Harry, were grinning at Ron.

"That wasn't funny!" he snapped at them, still rubbing his nose.

"Yes, it was!" said Seamus with a huge smile on his face. "You know Ron, should really tell Hermione that you like her."

"What?" said Harry, eyes wide. "You like her?"

"More like he _loves_ her," said Dean.

Neville chuckled.

Ron went even redder. He wondered why Seamus, Dean, and Neville noticed, but his best friend didn't.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seamus continued. "He's always starring at her, always looking for her, always trying to provoke arguments with her, always impressed by her...the list goes on and on."

"Yeah, Ron," said Dean, "how long have you had your infatuation anyway?"

"Over a year," Ron grumbled. He did not want to talk about this. Falling off the bench was embarrassing enough.

"You should go tell her then."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Ron looked down, avoiding any eye contact. "She fancies someone else."

"Who?" asked Seamus.

"Krum." Ron scowled as he said the name.

"Still?" said Seamus. "She went to the ball with him, and then he left at the end of the tournament...I haven't seen him since."

"She still writes to him," said Harry. "But other than that, I never hear her talk about him. I mean, last summer and the summer before that she didn't even go see him...right Ron?" Ron nodded.

"Well, maybe she's just friends with him, Ron," Dean suggested. "Maybe you should go ask her what is going on between them."

"Maybe..." said Ron dreamily. He pictured the scenario in his head. He would go up to Hermione while she was alone in the library. _Hi Ron,_ she would say. Then he would say, in an extremely casual voice, _Hey Hermione, what exactly is going on between you and Victor? _Then she answered, _Oh, Victor and I are so in love! Even though the relationship is long distance, we still manage to see each other occasionally._ Then she looked at him funny. _But Ron, why did you ask? _

Ron shook his head. No, it wouldn't work.

"It's nearly one," said Harry. "We'd better head off to Quidditch practice."

Ron jumped up, a little more carefully this time, eager to get out of the conversation. Hermione never did show up for lunch.

Harry could not believe it. He looked at Ron as they headed towards the locker rooms. How come he didn't notice all of this before? He looked back on the past couple of years; Ron always asking about Hermione's date to the Yule ball, always sticking up for her, and getting extremely grouchy whenever Victor Krum was mentioned.

"So," said Ron. "I guess now you know..." his voice trailed off.

Harry grinned at him. "Err...yeah. It's sort of...well...funny."

"How is it funny?"

"How I didn't notice before. I feel kind of stupid, really. You showed all of these signs...I guess I was just too caught up in my own world to notice."

Ron smiled. "That's okay, mate. We don't really talk about girls all that much anyway."

"That's true. Girls probably talk about us more than we do them."

"Defiantly."

"You know, Ron, you should probably ask her about Krum. Dean does have a point. Besides, what have you got to loose?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. _I have my integrity to loose,_ he said to himself, but he just nodded at Harry as they headed off to practice.

After a productive Quidditch practice, Harry and Ron went back to the common room to work on the load of homework they had. Hermione, who was nearly finished with hers, to their relief, helped them out. Harry and Ron were especially grateful to her whenever they had a load like this.

Meanwhile, the rest of the evening, Ron kept trying to ask Hermione about Victor Krum, but never succeeded. As they sat down for dinner, Ron turned to Hermione. _Good, he's going to ask her, _Harry thought.

"Er...Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?" she avoided his eyes and reached for some juice.

Ron couldn't do anything but stutter. "Er...um....uh...."

"Spit it out, you, uh...tell me..." Harry looked at Ron as he was struggling, nodding, egging him on to say it. Hermione was staring at Ron with her eyes wide in interest. He didn't usually talk to her like this.

"Um...tell me," Ron continued. He paused. "How to find the distance of stars for our Astronomy homework?"

Harry looked down at his plate and shook his head.

"Oh," said Hermione. "It's not hard. I'll show you after dinner."

And that is how it went all evening. Ever now and then, Ron would seem to pluck the courage to ask about Krum, often from a cue from Harry. But it always went the same way. Ron just simply couldn't do it.

Hermione had been wondering why Ron was acting so weird to her yesterday. Today had been better, acting more normal as they paid careful attention in Hagrid's Care for Magical Creatures class. Today they were handling a particularly strange set of creatures.

After they were done handling several things, Hagrid went into his hut. He came out with two shoeboxes. "Inside these boxes," Hagrid began, "are Nerfers."

Hagrid took the lid off one of the boxes. Everyone crowded around it to look inside. The box was infested with leaves and grass, and among that was what looked like oversized ant larvae. White and covered with slime, they made scratching noises as they crawled around.

"Now, Nerfers like ter live in swamps. There's two types of Nerfers, the poisonous an' non-poisonous. The poisonous ones look exactly like the non-poisonous. The only difference is the odor they give off. The poisonous ones will have slime with a distinct smell, the non-poisonous ones have slime, but it don' smell." He opened up the other box. "Now, I want each of yeh ter touch one of the Nerfers in one box, an' smell the slime. Then do the same fer the other box. See if yeh can tell the difference between the slimes. Then tell me which box has the poisonous ones."

"You mean we have to _touch_ those things?" shouted Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy snickered.

"It's fer yer own good," said Hagrid. He saw Hermione's hand in the air. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Why are we touching the poisonous ones when they are--well--poisonous?"

"Only their bite's poisonous. Touch their backs, and just get some slime off of them, that's all yeh have to do. Come on now, line up."

They lined up, spending the rest of the class distinguishing the slimes. Hermione thought the poisonous slime smelt like rotten bananas.

"Okay, well done class!" Hagrid said when everyone had successfully identified the poisonous Nerfers. "Next time, we learn about Nargles!"

"So Luna was right," said Harry thoughtfully. Hermione and Ron gave him a confused look.

"I'm starving!" said Ron as they headed back across the grounds towards lunch.

Hermione smiled at Ron's remark. She was a bit hungry to. When they were about halfway across the grounds, she heard a high-pitched, whiny voice behind her. "That class is _so_ annoying!" it said. "I can't believe they let that idiot still run that class! Making us touch those _things_...so disgusting!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around, coming face to face with Pansy Parkinson. With her was Draco Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins from the class.

Harry and Ron stopped as well to see what was going on.

"You know, Parkinson," Hermione snapped, "You really should act your age. You _are_ a prefect, you know."

Pansy looked taken aback. Then she made a face. "I'm a better prefect than you."

Hermione could feel the anger rising inside her. "No, you're not! I see how you treat those kids from other houses, always giving them detention, while letting your own house do whatever they please!"

"That's because they're better!" Draco shouted.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you!" Hermione snapped. "I was talking to this cow, here!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Hermione was really on a roll.

"Too bad Umbridge isn't still here," said Pansy darkly. As she said this, she took a step towards Hermione, their noses practically touching. "If she was, I'd see to it that you'd have your precious prefect status taken away from you, you brown-nosing mudblood!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. This was the ultimate insult. She would never suck up to a teacher, never. She took a step back. "I--I would never, ever.... I get my marks from talent, and you know that Parkinson!"

"Yeah!" said Ron, "You're just jealous that you aren't as clever as Hermione!"

Pansy snapped right back. "Why would I be jealous of a stupid, buck-toothed, suck-up of a mudblood who came from two, stupid, clueless muggles!"

Hermione had never felt angrier in her life. Her fists clenched in anger and her eyes glared dangerously at Pansy. "Oh yeah?" she said viciously through gritted teeth, "Now I'm going to kick your ass...muggle style!" And with that she leapt at Pansy with all of her might as they both fell to the ground.

Hermione and Pansy squirmed on the grass. Hermione started out on top, her hands around Pansy's neck. Pansy reached inside her robes for her wand, but Hermione was quicker; she let go of Pansy's neck with one hand, grabbed Pansy's wand, and threw it aside. "What, can't fight like a muggle, Parkinson?" she said gleefully.

As they fought, a crowd of 6th and 7th years formed around them. Of course, no one, not even Ron, Harry, or Draco tried to stop the fight. Two girls fighting like this didn't happen that often at Hogwarts.

Pansy started to arouse some strength and punched Hermione in the eye. Hermione leapt up at the painful impact, holding her left eye with her hands. Pansy wore a smug across her face. "Are you finished, mudblood?"

"Not yet!" Hermione said as she charged at her again. She punched Pansy in the stomach. As Pansy hurled over, she grabbed a chunk of Hermione's hair so that she went down with her. The fight was getting uglier at this point; while they were wrestling there was biting, scratching, and cheering from the crowd. Hermione pulled Pansy's arm and twisted it. Pansy howled in pain, then got out of the hold by scratching Hermione's face with her long fingernails on her other hand. Suddenly, there was mad shouting as Hermione felt something take her away from Pansy's contact.

Madam Hooch, with the help of a burly 7th year, was pulling them apart. She had heard the shouts and screams and came running.

Everyone was silent. Hermione and Pansy stood a few feet apart now, breathing hard and glaring at each other.

"What in the world is going on here?" shouted Madam Hooch. "What has gotten into you, Miss Granger? Miss Parkinson?"

Neither one of the girls said anything.

Madam Hooch spotted the prefect badges still fixed to their robes. "And prefects to boot! This is certainly _not_ prefect behavior, young ladies! This will surly be reported to your heads of houses." She looked around. "Potter, Weasley, please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing. You, Malfoy, can escort Miss Parkinson." She turned on her heel and left the scene. Both girls left limping with their escorts, cut up, bruised, and bleeding.

Harry and Ron were sitting together in Charms. They were taking notes the best they could; they wanted to make sure Hermione could catch up on what she missed.

Harry was particularly impressed, and so was Ron. They didn't know how fierce Hermione could be. _I've never seen Hermione loose her cool like that before_, Harry thought to himself. She was normally so good at controlling herself.

"I'm heading over to the hospital wing to see how Hermione is doing," said Harry after class was over. "You want to come?"

"I can't..." said Ron. "I have to go to a prefect meeting now...I'll pay close attention so I can tell Hermione what she missed in that."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then,"

"Tell Hermione that I'll visit her later."

"All right." Harry said as he turned towards the hospital wing.

He arrived to see Hermione sitting up, a patch over her eye. She was reading. He glanced over to where Pansy was. She seemed okay, writing something in a notebook with her left arm in a sling. She was also, to Harry's relief, placed as far away as she could be from Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry. He sat down on a chair next to her bed.

Hermione smiled. "Hi Harry, Ron's at the meeting, I take it?"

"Yeah,"

"And you took good notes for me in class, I take it?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Good." Her face suddenly had a concerned look on it. "Oh, Harry!" she cried. "I can't believe I lost my cool like that! I was just so angry and--what if they suspend me from being a prefect? Or worse--expel me?"

"It will be okay," said Harry, although he had his doubts. "You've been a really good prefect so far, haven't you? And your grades are good! I'm sure McGonagall will give you another chance."

"True," said Hermione. She smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

There was silence for a moment. Then Harry remembered something.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," replied Hermione.

"What's going on between you and Victor? You know, Victor Krum."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Victor and I? I'm surprised neither you or Ron has asked yet."

Harry shrugged. "So, what is going on?"

"Well, he really liked me and everything, and I liked him to, but not like he...well, the way he liked me." Hermione continued. "I didn't visit him in Bulgaria, and we decided to just be friends and write to each other every now and then. Usually, I take a lot of my frustrations from school out on him, but I don't tell him about the things that you, Ron and I have experienced."

"Oh," said Harry. _Wait till Ron hears this!_

Harry jumped up from his chair. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "I've got to go," he said. "Oh, and Ron says he'll visit later."

It was dinnertime, and Harry found Ron alone at the Gryffindor table. He plopped down on the bench next to him.

"Hiya Harry,"

"Hey, Ron." Harry smiled. "I just found out something you'd like to hear."

"What is it?" said Ron between mouthfuls of potatoes.

"I asked Hermione about Krum."

"You did?" He said excitedly. Then he started to look nervous. "Well...what did she say?"

Harry told Ron about his conversation. Ron's face suddenly looked brighter than it did all day. He turned to Harry. "I've gotta go," and he got up and left, not finishing his food.

Just as Ron was leaving Dean and Ginny sat down by Harry. "What's going on with him?" asked Ginny.

"Something must be up," said Dean, "Because he didn't finish his food."

It was getting late in the common room. Ron and Harry were scribbling away at their Charms homework. Ron looked up just in time to see _her_ enter the common room.

"Hermione!" said Ron. "I was just going to visit you...you're out of the hospital wing early."

"Well, Madam Pomfrey doesn't take long to heal minor injuries," she said happily.

"Your black eye is gone," Harry said.

"I know, and Pansy Parkinson is fine as well."

"Did you talk to McGonagall yet?"

"Yes!" Hermione's face brightened. "And you were exactly right, Harry! She said she'd give me another chance, since I had done such a good job, but one more thing like that I will surly have prefect status taken away...she was very firm about it."

"I bet," said Ron, looking impatient. "Hey, er...do you want to go for a walk Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer at first, looking surprised at the suggestion. Then she smiled. "Okay."

They turned to go. Ron gave Harry a wink.

As they left the common room and headed down the stairs, Ron started spilling what had been on his mind much of the day. "That fight, Hermione! It was amazing...I didn't know you could fight like that! What got into you?"

Hermione blushed, looking flattered. "I--I'm not sure what got into me. I just got really mad. She really struck a nerve, that Parkinson."

"She's kind of thick-headed, really," said Ron thoughtfully. "She said you were buck-toothed. You're not."

"Well, not anymore. But you've got a good point."

They were turning the corner to the corridor by the Great Hall when they ran into Draco Malfoy, and his two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. _Great,_ thought Ron. _Not now. Anytime but now._

"Well, well!" said Draco smugly. "Looks like Weasel King here has got himself a girlfriend! And a mudblood at that! I thought you could sink no lower."

"Don't call her that, Malfoy!" Ron said as he started to pull out his wand.

"Don't Ron," Hermione said softly. "I don't want you to get in trouble to."

"What's wrong?" Draco said. "Little goody-girl got in trouble today for the sissy little fight she put on?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Let's go," Hermione said to Ron. "Ignore them."

They tried to get past the trio, but Crabbe and Goyle blocked their way. Clearly, they were trying to start trouble.

"What, are they your bodyguards or something?" said Ron.

"I don't need bodyguards." Draco snapped. "What is it, Weasel, do you want to fight to? But unlike you, I'll walk away after our fight without a scratch."

"I'm really not in the mood for this!" shouted Hermione, her face turning red with anger. "No more fights! Enough is enough!" She grabbed Ron by the arm, turned around, and the two started back towards Gryffindor tower.

Several thoughts were running through Ron's mind. He really hated Draco Malfoy. A walk by the lake would have been a great way to ask Hermione out on a date. They would be alone, and wouldn't have to deal with anything that happened in the halls. _But no, we couldn't even get outside the castle without something going on, _Ron thought _And now Hermione is in a bad mood._

They finally reached the Fat Lady. As they were about to enter, Ron stopped. It was now or never.

"Hermione?"

"What is it?"

Ron took a breath. He felt a sudden flutter in his stomach. "I er...was...um....wondering...."

Hermione looked at him with bright eyes.

"Well, I just..." he could feel his whole face turning red. "I was wondering...um..." he couldn't take it anymore. "Did you want a game of chess when we get inside?"

"Oh, well, thanks, but I'm planning on going to bed when we get back in...I'm quite tired from that fight today, you know."

"Okay," said Ron. Then he turned to the Fat Lady. "Canary Creams," he said. She swung open the portrait and they entered the common room.

They found common room empty except for a couple of groups doing homework. Harry wasn't to be seen.

"I'm going to bed," said Hermione as she headed towards the staircase. She smiled. "Goodnight,"

"Night," said Ron. He sat down in a chair by the fire and put his head in his hands. _Why am I such a stupid, brainless, git?_

Harry was getting ready for bed, alone in the boy's dormitory. He wondered about Ron and Hermione. What were they doing? Did Ron ask her on a date? Did he kiss her? He tried to think about how things would be if Ron and Hermione became a couple. It would be somewhat strange, they were always a trio of friends, but Ron and Hermione would want to do things by themselves if they were a couple. He sighed. _Maybe I'll finally find a decent girl this year, one that doesn't cry all the time,_ he thought. Even so, he was hoping it would work out for Ron; Ron hasn't experienced girls like he had.

Suddenly, Harry heard the door open. He saw Ron walk in, head down.

"So," said Harry hesitantly. "How did it go? Did you ask her out?"

"No," grumbled Ron. "It all went wrong."

"What happened?"

Ron told him what happened, about wanted to ask her at the lake, and then running into Malfoy, and then Hermione getting mad.

"And then," Ron continued. "I had my chance, right in front of the portrait. But I couldn't do it, Harry! I just stood there stuttering like an idiot! What in the world was I thinking? If I can't get the guts to ask her about Krum how did I expect to have the guts to ask her out?"

"It's okay Ron," said Harry. "You need to calm down. I get nervous at things like that to."

"At least you go through with it," Ron muttered.

"It's hard though," said Harry. "Don't worry about it, just go to bed. You can ask her out tomorrow. You've just got to plan it. Plan exactly how you'll do it and exactly what you'll say."

Ron nodded. He gazed out, apparently thinking hard about what Harry had said.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry. He smiled at Ron, hoping that it would give him some encouragement. "Don't worry, she'll have you..."

As Harry climbed into bed, he wasn't sure whether he was right about what he said. He remembered how nervous he got around girls, and he was sure Ron got worse. He fell asleep feeling sorry for Ron.

Harry woke in the middle of the night. He could hear the soft breathing (and some snoring) of his fellow Gryffindor 6th years. He didn't remember hearing Dean, Seamus, and Neville come in. He could also hear a soft scratching. Is someone still doing homework? It was only a matter of moments before he fell back asleep.

The next day was rather strange. At the breakfast table, Harry noticed that Ron looked sleepier than he normally did at breakfast. Hermione tried to have normal conversation with them as usual, but Ron didn't seem to want to talk about anything.

When they went to History of Magic, Ron seemed to make sure that Harry was sitting between him and Hermione. And, he seemed to be taking very good notes, paying close attention to what he was writing on his parchment. Yet he was not paying attention to Professor Binns at all.

After class, Ron said he had to go to the library. "To catch up on some homework," he said. Then he walked hurriedly away.

"What's with him?" said Hermione, bewildered. "He never goes to the library by himself!"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure what Ron was up to either.

The next time Harry saw Ron was in Potions late that afternoon. He sat down with Ron in the back row. Today, the classroom was arranged in tables that seated two each. At the table just to the right of them sat Hermione and Neville.

Professor Snape started to lecture. Ron wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Harry noticed that he was looking at a piece of parchment under the table. Harry nudged Ron to pay attention, and Ron looked up. It was only a few minutes before Ron fell back to his parchment again, but unfortunately, this time Snape noticed.

"Hand me that, Mr. Weasley," he demanded.

Ron turned red. "Sorry Sir, I'll put it away,"

"Give it to me, Weasley." Snape said again.

"I can't..." Ron said nervously. "I'll put it away, I promise." Ron obviously was desperate not to let Snape have his parchment.

"Give it now!"

This angered Harry. Snape can't just take away Ron's stuff, and Ron said he would put it away. Snape was being unfair again. Harry stood up and started shouting at Snape. Apparently, Hermione had the same idea, and she stood up and started shouting at the same time about how unfair he was being.

"I will not have this in my class room!" Snape said, shutting up Harry and Hermione immediately. "Detention for both of you!" They sat down. Snape walked over to Ron and snatched the roll of parchment from him.

Ron looked down at his desk, as if he had something very important taken away from him. Snape still had the parchment in his hand and stood at the front of the classroom. "For all of this trouble," he began. "I think I have a right to know what this says."

Ron looked horrorstruck as Snape unrolled the parchment and scanned it. "Hmmmm, very interesting." He said. The whole class was staring at him, eyes wide with curiosity. "It's a letter."

"What does it say?" piped Draco.

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you," said Snape, his mouth curved in a slight smile. "It might be a little embarrassing for Mr. Weasley if I tell the whole class."

At this, nearly everyone in the classroom went crazy. Harry looked at Ron, whose eyes were wide in panic. A group of students were shouting, "Read it! Read it!"

"Should I read it?" Snape said, smiling.

"Yes, yes!" said a group of very enthusiastic Slytherins.

"No!" shouted Ron, nearly jumping out of his seat. "Please, anything but that! Don't read it!"

"Really," said Snape, clearly enjoying Ron's panic. "You've got detention already, Weasley, for looking at this in my class. But then you argued with me about it, and I think that deserves something else." He looked at the letter, and cleared his throat. He was really going to read it. Harry looked at Ron, who had gone completely white.

"It appears to be a letter to Miss Granger," said Snape. Everyone turned to look at Hermione. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise. Snape cleared his throat again and everyone started paying strict attention. "Here goes. 'Dear Hermione, I am writing you this letter to tell you how I feel about you.'" Several people giggled. Snape continued on, reading with mock emotion. "'I really like you, Hermione. I've wanted to tell you that for a long time, but I haven't. When you went with Krum to the Yule ball, you looked so beautiful, that all I wanted was you to be with me instead. But I acted like a total ass, and I'm sorry. I've acted like an ass ever since, because I didn't know how to act around you. And I also think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. You're so smart, fun, and perfect. I've been such a stupid git, all of this time, not telling you how I feel. Now you know. I'm so very much in love with you, Hermione Granger. I hope now you'll have me. Love, Ronald Weasley.' Awe, wasn't that sweet?"

At this, a roar of laughter rang throughout the classroom. Hermione was completely red. Ron had his face buried in hands. He had never looked so miserable.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had said anything the rest of the class. They were also the first ones to leave, along with Harry.

The conversation the rest of the day was uncomfortable. Ron was too miserable to talk, or eat. Harry tried to start conversation, but he seemed to have a hard time trying to find interesting things to talk about. All during dinner, Ron and Hermione were harassed. "Hey, stupid git, have you told her you love her yet?" Ron would hear. Hermione would hear things like, "How is your knight in shining armor? At least someone thinks you're pretty." After dinner, they headed towards Filch's office, where they were supposed to serve detention.

"So, are we in trouble again?" Filch said as the three entered his office. He smirked. "I have quite the task for you to do tonight. And, if you use magic during this detention, you will be expelled, I assure you." He pointed to the corner of the room to a cabinet where supplies were kept. "Go get yourselves a shovel and a bucket."

Filch lead them down the stairs and outside the castle. They went over to a far corner over by the edge of the lake. On the grass, there was a large pile of mud that was covered the space of five cars and was piled up well above their heads.

"Some 5th years decided to have a mud wrestling match this weekend...they have their own punishment. You three, however, get to move this mud off the grass and into the lake. Have fun..." Filch stalked off with glee.

All three of them groaned. This was going to take forever. They took their shovels and buckets and went to work.

Moving the mud was tiring; doing hard labor was not something children at Hogwarts were used to, since magic took care of most major messes. They often slipped in the mud, covering their robes in muck. It was a very messy task. Five hours later they were finished, and they went back up to the castle completely covered in mud. Luckily, it was late enough where everyone was in their respected houses and Ron and Hermione didn't have to endure more teasing than they had already.

Finally, they reached the common room. To their relief, it was deserted. Harry turned to them. "I'm going to take a shower. 'Night guys."

"'Night," said Hermione and Ron together. They were now alone, together, looking awful.

They looked at each other for a moment. Ron then looked down, avoiding Hermione's gaze. "I...er...guess now you know."

Hermione felt her stomach flutter. "Yeah, yeah I do. It's too bad I had to find out about it like that."

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you, today, after dinner. I've tried to ask you on a date before, but I can't. I always get so nervous. It's really stupid."

"It's okay..."

Ron continued. "That's why I decided to write you a note, to pour everything onto that parchment so you can read it and you would know everything, and I wouldn't screw it up."

"Well," said Hermione. "You caught me by surprise. I really didn't think you liked me to..."

"What?"

"Well..." she paused. "I--I love you to, Ron."

Ron felt like he could fly. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You do?"

"I always have. I just haven't realized how much, until now." She took a step closer to him. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she said softly.

Ron smiled at her remark as she reached to brush the mud off his nose with her delicate fingertips. He had never realized how good her touch felt before. He took her hand as it left his face, and held it tightly in his. They looked at each other for a moment, saying nothing. Ron couldn't take it anymore. Using the hand he was holding, he pulled her in as close to her as he could and planted a kiss on her lips. To his surprise, she didn't pull away; it took more than a moment for them to part.

They looked at each other again. "You're still really pretty, even when you're covered in mud." Ron said nervously.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks," she said. She grinned. "You know, we should probably go wash up."

"Okay," said Ron, slightly dazed and grinning.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Hermione as she turned to go up the girl's staircase.

"I love you," said Ron.

"I...I love you, Ron." said Hermione. She blew a kiss at him as she headed up the staircase. Both of them went to their dormitories, grinning more than they ever had before.

THE END


End file.
